The Hardest Battle
by Superkoz
Summary: Just as the title says, a hard battle :D, this fan fiction includes mild romance scenes, with some humor as well depending on your sence of it. Also mild violence, rated T to be safe, as it is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I have decided to write this story using a combination of techniques, as I find that spaced stories are too spaced and that stories just scrunched up together are to hard to read, so descriptions and narrative comments will be put together however dialog and thoughts will be spaced out.

Hope you like this story, if I have "stolen" anything from someone else I will undoubtedly do this by mistake but If I have done it on purpose I will place a list of names and hyperlinks to there story to try and make theirs more popular and to hopefully be forgiven by them.

Disclaimer

This story may describe in great detail the characters and the scenery in the cartoon/anime "Code Lyoko" and yes this story is linked to them directly.  
However I do not in any way what so ever own Code Lyoko. This is just my fan story I have created and decided to show for public viewing and criticism. Also this will promote Code Lyoko to the public by showing Some of the relationships in the cartoon/anime, however close this story may be it should not in any way be compared to the original cartoon/anime by the public for an "Exact" match to the cartoon/anime. THIS IS NOT AN EPISODE DESCRIPTION IT IS JUST MY FAN FICTION OF THE RELATIONSHIPS AND ANY OTHER ASPECT THAT I MIGHT DESCRIBE IN THIS STORY/ANIME

So if anyone related to the cartoon/anime or sponsors wants to sue me for this, then go ahead you'll just be sewing a 16 yr old kid who loves this cartoon and is expressing his views.

The hardest battle 

Ulrich rushed down the hall. This would make the third time he was late for class this week. Ulrich is a 13 year old boy whose favourite clothes are a dark green jacket and jeans, with a light green t-shirt and white trainers. He had just played the main part in avoiding another X.A.N.A. attack and as always Odd has hurt Jeremy's feelings, but this time he had mistakenly made fun of the relationship with Aelita and Jeremy was upset. Ulrich knew Miss Hurts was starting the register but lucky for Ulrich she was in a good mood.

Miss Hurts: "Jeremy?"

Jeremy: "Present!" 

Miss Hurts: "Odd?"

Odd: "Present!"

Miss Hurts: "Ulrich? Where is Ulrich?"

Ulrich ran into the classroom and sat down as quickly as he could, Miss Hurts said: 

"Ulrich, why are you late?"

Ulrich:"I'm ever so sorry Miss Hurts I was busy doing homework in my dorm and lost track of time, I know I'm not supposed to be in my dorm at this time but I needed some quiet time alone."

Miss Hurts: "Well then I guess I'll forget what I just said and say it again, Ulrich?"

Ulrich: "Present, thank you Miss Hurts"

Miss Hurts continued doing the register and started teaching the kids about kinetic forces, Ulrich looks at Odd and he looks really down, he looks at Jeremy and sees that Jeremy is also down

Ulrich: "What's wrong with you two? I thought you would have made up by now."

Odd whispered: "I tried, but every time I say sorry he gives me a bad glare, I don't think he wants to make up this time. I, Odd, once AGAIN got carried away and my big mouth said something it shouldn't have"

Jeremy (who overheard): "OH MY GOSH Odd has finally realised he's a jerk, congratulations, but a sorry isn't good enough, I was ok with you having a laugh but you made fun of me liking Aelita, and that's a low blow Odd."

Odd: "So what can I do to apologise?"

Jeremy: "No that would be too easy, find out yourself!"

Now although Jeremy, Ulrich and Yumi all heard Odd, Aelita didn't as she was deactivating the tower so she has no idea what is going on.

Aelita: "Why are you being mean to Odd, Jeremy?"

Aelita is a caring loving person who always helps whenever she can. She was rescued by the other 4 from the evil computer program known as X.A.N.A. She has pink hair, and a yellow shirt underneath a red jacket.

Jeremy: "It's because of something he said, I can't tell you right now but..."

Miss Hurts: "Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, again? Please stop talking and get on with your note taking!"

All: "Sorry!"

After an hour and 20 minutes the lesson finished and Jeremy rushed out faster than anyone to try and avoid Odd, but mostly Aelita, as she would just say he was being mean and should accept his apology, but Jeremy didn't want to. Odd was calling Jeremy, trying to get his attention, but Yumi walked in and by this time Jeremy had lost Odd.

Yumi is a 14 year old girl who has black hair and always wears black, this adds onto the fact that she has a distant nature, and because she is older, the group respect her judgment more.

Yumi: "Hiya Jeremy, how are you?"

Jeremy: "I'm fine, I'm avoiding Odd, have you seen him?"

Yumi: "Yeah I've just seen him, he's sitting on the bench with Ulrich crying his eyes out." 

Jeremy: "Good, I'm sick of him bullying me. I know I'm a nerd, but without my genius we wouldn't go to Lyoko, and we wouldn't have Aelita with us."

Yumi: "Yeah, he can be mean sometimes, but look at yourself, he's really upset and you're making him feel worse, that could be looked at as bullying, yes, reverse bullying, but it's still bullying. Do you want to do what Odd has been doing to you for the last 3 months? Or are you going to be better than him and..."

Aelita: "Jeremy! There you are! I've been looking all over!"

Jeremy: "Oh no, Yumi please get me out of this somehow, I will make it up to you" 

Aelita: "Hello Jeremy, I've just had a word with Odd, he's been looking for you all day. What's happening between you and Odd?" 

Jeremy: "Well, I..."

Yumi interrupts: "Jeremy, I really need your help now, Please come on!"

Yumi drags off Jeremy quickly so that Aelita can't react. Meanwhile on the other side of Kadic Junior High, Odd and Ulrich are talking. 

Ulrich: "But you have to admit it was stupid of you to say that"

Odd: "I know, but what more can I do than say I'm sorry?

Ulrich: "I have an idea, listen here."

Ulrich quietly whispers his master plan into Odd's ear, half way through Odd smiles and says "This is great"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here is another. The way the characters are displayed here personality wise does not totally/correctly show the way the original authors may have wished there characters to act like. However this is my fan fiction, if you don't think they would have acted that way then why not leave a review, Thank you, Enjoy :D**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Odd started scheming and plotting his next task. This wouldn't be easy, he had to time it just right and make sure that no-one was able to get in the way. He went into Jeremy's room during the lunch period and stole his note book. It had almost every piece of information that Odd needed. Then he went back to his dorm, but on the way Jeremy sees that Odd has his book and catches him

Jeremy: "Odd, give me my book now!"

Odd: "Erm…What book, Erm" said odd with a guilty face

Jeremy: "The one in your hand, give me it now!"

Odd: "It's not yours it's mine; I got it ages ago as a note book and am now studying it"

Jeremy: "Oh yeah? Then what's that page about Aelita's materialisation doing in there?"

Odd: "You must be dreaming"

Odd runs off down the hall and bumps into Aelita

Aelita: "Hi Odd, How are you?"

Odd: "Er… I'm fine but I have to go now bye"

Odd finally gets to his room and starts working. He writes a note to Aelita using Jeremy's handwriting it says

Dear Aelita

I'm sorry I couldn't say this in person, partly because I am a little shy, but also because I just cant say this to you. I really, REALLY like you, and want to see you, please meet me by the shed at the end of school. I cant wait to see you, and please do me a favour. If I do turn up I will probably be evasive, please as soon as you see me kiss me so I can just get it out of the way, lots of love

Jeremy xx

Odd then got up, and gave it to Aelita, found Jeremy

Odd: "Listen Jeremy, I have a surprise for you, and I know you will like it. Please meet me by the shed after school

Jeremy: "why should i?"

Odd: "because if you don't, you will be missing out on the greatest thing in the world"

Jeremy: "no, I don't care odd" 

Odd: "right that's it. If you don't go I will burn your diary! I have it hidden in the school, and trust me you wont find it!"

Jeremy: "Aelita's virus research is in there odd, you know I will never forgive you"

Odd: "then you had better go hadn't you"

Jeremy: "…FINE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly with a thundery crash, the shed that Jeremy and Aelita were behind, crashed to the floor, and a fragment of the shed thudded on Jeremy's head, and knocked him out cold.

Aelita: "Jeremy? JEREMY!" 

Jeremy: "A.eli…..ta!"

Aelita: "Oh Jeremy, I'll get you to the infirmary"

Jeremy: "no… stop…XANA!"

Aelita: "no, I'm not leaving you here, you're hurt"

Jeremy: "no, you….. falls unconscious 

Aelita pulls out her mobile and sends the emergency text message to Ulrich, odd, and Yumi, she then pulls Jeremy to the infirmary, regularly checking his pulse like she was taught in Key Skills class.

Aelita: "Dorothy! Help!"

Dorothy comes out of her office and can see Jeremy lying on the bed unconscious

Dorothy: "what happened? Where is he hurt?" 

Aelita: "The Garden Shed was hit by lightning and something hit Jeremy's head!"

Dorothy: "Oh my gosh! He has to be sent to hospital immediately, call an ambulance!"

Aelita dials an ambulance and runs to the factory knowing Jeremy will be safe in Dorothy's care, and called Yumi

Ring Ring, Ring phone is answered

Yumi: "Hello Aelita, were at the factory, where are you and Jeremy?"

Aelita: "I'm at the school, I'm on my way there now, Jeremy.."

Aelita herd a loud bang, she looked to her left and found that XANA had just destroyed the telephone dish; she had to get to the factory and fast. She went into the sewer and rode her scooter there as quickly as she could

Aelita: "Yumi, Ulrich, Odd."

Odd: "hey princess, what took you so long? Get caught in a storm?"

Ulrich: "stop messing around Odd, we have to go"

Aelita: "Guys, we have a problem…"

Yumi: "What is it?"

Aelita: Jeremy has been hurt, he can't come, and I haven't virtualised anyone in a while, so I need his notes, but they aren't here!" 

Odd: "….. whistles innocently

Ulrich: "ok odd, where is it?"

Odd: "Aelita check below the seat…." 

Aelita: "o there they are, how did they get there?" 

Odd: "No comment……."

Aelita: "Ok everyone, let's go"

Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd   
Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd  
Virtualisation

sound of virtualisation

Yumi: "Aelita were is the tower?" 

Aelita: "South southwest"

Odd: "Lets get going, I don't wana miss my pease and carrots"

Ulrivh: "predicatable…."

Suddenly 3 kancrelots appear and the other two surround them

Aelita: "WATCH OUT!"

Odd: "for what?"

kancrelot shoots odd

yumi throws a fan and destroys it

Aelita "That"

Ulrich: "ok we gota get going"

Yumi: "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" 

Aelita: "I don't know but the screen says it's a XANA creation"

Odd Ulrich and Yumi attack it with no effect 

Aelita: "Yumi, can you hear me? Odd? Ulrich?"

Silence….


	4. Chapter 4

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author note:

It appears I am breaking the rules by having my story in script format. I must apologise to the staff, as I missed that statement in the rules

I shall from now on change (or attempt to) my style of writing, to story. This shall take me a long time to do.

However I am going to post this as is, because it is how I have already written it. I shall change the rest of my fan fiction once I can be bothered to edit it lol

I am bound to make a many mistake in the story writing, as I have trouble with my English. Please would people email me quotes and fixes to any errors found in my fan fiction so I may correct the errors. Many thanks

Koryo Sanders (Superkoz)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita: "NO NO NO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi had just been attacked by something X.A.N.A had created, she looked on all her screens, they were nowhere to be found. Unbeknownst to Aelita, her friends had been taken into the darkest depths of X.A.N.A himself, a SECOND Virtual world, similar to Lyoko except that every tower was indefinitely red.

Yumi woke up and was blinded by a white light, she could not see so put her fan in front of her eyes, the light was slightly dissipated. She looked around and saw Ulrich lying on the floor next to her.

Yumi: "Ulrich get up! We have a problem!"

Ulrich: "……"

Yumi: "Please get up Ulrich!"

Ulrich hearing Yumi's voice subconsciously forced himself to wake up, just like the girl he loves asked, he gets up and stares at Yumi, and suddenly looks behind her to see 7 Activated towers

Ulrich: "OH MY GOSH!"

Yumi: "yea, where ever we are, X.A.N.A has complete control, im worried about Odd, where could he be?"

Ulrich: "I don't know, but we will find him."

Odd and Yumi take a moment to look at there surroundings, it seems that they are on a very small plateau, like a section of the desert sector, and surrounding that was the digital void. Further out there is a larger section of land, almost like the digital void was a doughnut prison.

Meanwhle, back on Earth Aelita was following Jeremy's notes on how to locate someone if they are ever lost, she follows the notes step by step andafter 10 minutes she locates a faint signal of where they are

Aelita: "OH MY GOSH!"

Aelita types In her old materialisation program and slowly, but correctly reconfigures the backup. Jeremy taught her how to access her own program and modify it in case there was a problem, so she had a general idea of what she was doing.

After another 20 minutes, she started the program, and Odd suddenly appeared on Lyoko

Odd: "What? Where am i? What happened?"

Aelita: "Odd, your on Lyoko, and X.A.N.A has just tried to trap you inside his section of the supercomputer"

Odd: "I know, I was there, well almost, I was adrift, I felt sick at first, but hey after about half an hour you lose it"

Aelita: "Odd, you kept track of time? How?"

Odd: "Simple, after 20 minutes I lose my hunger, and after 10 its back again"

Aelita: "ok Odd, this time I have to agree with Jeremy, not only are you a walking stomach, but your also a waking clock"

Odd: "Yea, my snoring is my alarm clock hehehe"

Aelita didn't find it funny as she didn't like Odd's snoreing, even when she was in her room (as it was right below Odd's) she could here the snoring, but didn't like ear plugs

Aelita: "Odd, where were you just now?"

Odd: "a place where all the towers were glowing red, and it is next to a really bright light"

Aelita suddenly remembered a dream she had about Mr Puck in the Hermatige, the very first image she saw was a bright light, but she wasn't sure if it related.

Aelita: "Odd, no monsters in sight for now, and I can't do anything for Ulrich and Yumi from here, I'm coming in"

But little did Aelita realise that X.A.N.A had set a trap for her…


End file.
